On My Own
by ChelseaAllie hedgehog
Summary: Sonic dies in Tails arms and Tails keeps his promise to him to stop the madness. It's SAAAD!
1. GoodBye Sonic

Chelsea hedgehog: Hello everyone! Sorry for the extremely long months without updates. I decided to make a tragic story that may make you cry. But don't worry, you'll get over it. Here it goes! Remember, this story is told from Tail's point of view. I've inserted myself into it also.

It's been a year since I've been on my own. I thought I wouldn't be able to go on. I had been living with Cream and her mom Vanilla ever since the "disaster" happened. I couldn't help but cry every time I saw memories of him. His name would never leave my head. I remember it like yesterday…

_It was raining…Cold rain. It was taking him so long to return. I couldn't help but wonder…wonder if he was going to be alright…he hasn't returned in hours. Is he…? No, can't be._

_I ran to the Tornado…couldn't stand it anymore. He had to be alright…I know he had to be alive, he just had too be. He's Sonic the hedgehog, for crying out loud! Nobody can defeat him! _

_I brought along Cream, Amy, and Chelsea with me. Then we took off, soaring through the sky. I didn't care about leaving without permission. My mind was racing too fast…I was too worried. _

_He told me that he was going to take a trip to the other side of Station Square. I squeezed the handles…He was too fast to take this long. Then my eyes caught something below…but it wasn't the blue hedgehog that I knew for who-knows-what. Instead, it was something I hoped to avoid seeing. _

_The Ambulance! _

_I landed the top of a building and took the girls off and put them on the ground, even though Chelsea refused to go with Amy. Hehe…girls…just too stubborn to get along. _

_I walked…no ran to the ambulance. There was a large crowd around me…swarming around the victim and ambulance truck. They were all talking. Then, I heard a little girl say something that gave me a hint that my life was going to change forever. _

"_Will Sonic be okay mom?" The girl asked. _

_Sonic…Sonic! My mind snapped when I heard Sonic's name. I instantly pushed through the crowd of children and adults…not caring if I pushed someone down. When I made it through…I saw something that changed my life forever… _

_Sonic was lying down in a large puddle…a puddle of blood. He looked as if he was ran over by a truck, only worse. I ran to him… No…please be alright…please be alright! I kneeled down…Not caring that my knees were now getting splashed by blood…not even caring that is was staining my legs. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, blood dripping from his mouth. _

"_Sonic! Sonic answer me! Answer me please! Please!" I yelled, tears cascading down my cheek and into the puddle of blood. His eyes began to open so slightly…enough for me to see his eyes, his green eyes…what once were so confident were now filled with fear and sadness. He opened his mouth and whispered. _

"_Tails…" Was all he could say. _

"_Sonic your going to make it…You will make it Sonic! Just hold on!" I yelled, crying freely not caring that the citizens were both watching me. _

"_No Tails…I'm not going to make it…I'm going to go soon Tails…I'm going to see my family again." _

"_No Sonic! Don't say that!" _

"_Tails…you know I can't lie to you. It's the truth…I will pass away…nobody can stop death…not even you or I." _

"_Sonic just…J-just shut up! You are going to make it Sonic, promise me you'll make it!"  
_

_Sonic frowned…in a long time. He then began to cough. But in all his coughs he coughed up more blood. _

"_Tails…that is a promise…I can't keep." _

"_Sonic…" I cried, wailing onto his wounded stomach. _

"_Tails…I would have never made it this far…never would have survived…never enjoy the adventures, saving the world, and have made any friends…without you Tails." _

"_What do you means Sonic?" I asked. I could tell that I was probably as important to him as he was important to me. _

"_Tails…you made my life worth living for…you made me a legend Tails…you made me the person who I am today. You made the hero…but Tails…the role of being a hero belongs to you." Sonic told me and grinned. He grinned even though he was near death. How could he grin? _

"_Sonic…please…" _

"_Tails you have to promise me…promise me you'll end all this madness…promise to keep everyone safe…promise to be a good friend. Do me one last favor. I want my grave to be in Emerald Hill zone…where we had our first race together and went on out first adventure with each other. I want to be buried where the moon shines the lightest, where we both sat together and counted the stars." _

_I knew there was no use in arguing about him living. He was in no condition to survive any longer. _

"_Yes Sonic…I promise." _

_Sonic grinned again. _

"_Thanks little buddy…" He said. Then he began to cough up blood again…oh why he couldn't stop? He didn't stop coughing. He finally stopped in a few seconds. _

"_Sorry Tails…It's time for me to go…I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer." Sonic said…his voice fading ever so much. _

"_Sonic!" The tears returned to my eyes and poured into the blood, washing it into a nearby sewer. _

"_Goodbye Tails. I'll always be with you. I have to go no-But before he could finish, he his sentence, began to cough up more blood. He wouldn't stop…He couldn't stop. Then, his eyes stared up at the grey sky…but he wasn't at all moving. He was cold…dead cold in Tails arms. _

"_Sonic! Sonic!" I yelled, crying my eyes out while shaking him. He didn't respond. He didn't talk. He didn't move. _

_Someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into her eyes. She closed them and shook he head. I knew what the sign meant. He was gone. _

Sad isn't it. I cried myself when I wrote this. Anyway, this is supposed to be a three-chapter-story. Please review… I wrote this story since someone I've known died only a few weeks ago. She was a close friend to my mom and dad and the rest of my family members. Wait to the next chap!


	2. Best buddies to the end

This is the poetic chapter to On My Own. Anyway, a few weeks ago, my mom's friend died. She used to take care of me when I was younger and I would always be happy to see her. She was really important to me. I was so shocked when I heard that she died. Anyway, this chapter is actually a poem, and when be told from Tails point of view about Sonic's death. This isn't one of the three chaps that I said in chapter one that are major in the story so There will still be three chapters. Ok, here comes the poem:

_Best buddies to the end:_

_You were always there for me, _

_When I was trapped in the middle of grief. _

_You always were there for me when I was powerless. _

_You'd always take care of me when I was hurt. _

_But now, you're gone. _

_My heart aches with the lack of your presence. _

_Who will accompany when I'm alone. Nobody. _

_Who will cheer me up when the worst has happened? No one. _

_Who will save me, help me; get through life when times got hard? _

_Amy? Knuckles? Shadow? Cream? _

_No _

_Nobody can help me. _

_The only one who could do it, _

_Was you._

_But now, you're gone. _

_We use to stay together when we battled fears. _

_We'd always hang around each other. _

_We were best buddies to the end. _

_But now, the end is here. _

Told you this was sad. This poem made me cry too. Hope you guys like it.


	3. The fateful day

Here's the next chapter to:

**On My Own**

The next day was just as bad as the first. Amy was put in a coma when she saw Sonic died. She got a heart attack and the ambulance that was reserved for Sonic took Amy in. We received news that she needed to be put in a coma since her nervous-breakdown was urgent. She missed out the funeral…

_Everyone was there, at Emerald Hill, the largest hillwhere he wanted to be buried. Over a thousand people appeared at the funeral. His body was carried in a blue and red coffin, his favorite color. His body was placed on a long and narrow table. I walked forward and grabbed his hard hand. My tears returned and I cried onto his chest. Oh, I wished he would move, just at least shake my hand or grasp it for reassurance. But, of course, it didn't. _

_Chelsea put her hand on my shoulder. I didn't look up at her face. I was in too much grief to look up. _

"_I'm sorry Tails. I know he was important to you." She told me. _

"_Thanks. But he was more important than even I know it." I said, hoping she'd catch what I meant. She nodded and turned back. _

_A man dressed in black appeared and stood behind the coffin. I presumed he was priest or some type of funeral host. He said a prayer over Sonic's body. But I wasn't paying any attention. I didn't even stay for the afterlife prayer. I sat at the front porch of the funeral home and waited for Cream, Vanilla, Big, Shadow, Rouge, Chelsea, Allie, and the Chaotix to return. _

_When they returned, Vanilla offered me to stay home with her and Cream. I smiled. At least I have a place to stay. When we got there, we went inside. Vanilla began to cook food and Cream played with her toys, at 13 years old and still plays with toys. Me? I sat outside by the window. _

_I couldn't help but think…it was my fault. It was my fault he died. My entire fault. Nobody else's but mine. _

_I was always depending on him. He'd always do his part of friendship and take care of me. Be with me. But guess what? I wasn't always there for him. I would sometimes go off or stay home while he goes on his adventures. The pain in my heart increased. It hurt. I hurts a lot. If I was there for him, probably he'd still be there with me. Or we probably be in heaven together. But instead I stayed home. I'd never expect it. Now, I'm here, feeling pain. He left me here and now I feel the pain. I never knew that death could be this painful. Never knew that depression could actually be this strong. I really wanted to cry, but I couldn't. It was already too late. Dead is dead. You can't do anything about it. _

"_Tails?" _

_I awoken from my thoughts and looked behind me. There was Cream. She could tell I was sad. I smiled weakly. _

"_Hey Cream." I said. _

"_How are you feeling?" She asked. _

_I smiled a little stronger this time, so she wouldn't pick any traces of sadness. _

"_Fine…just fine." I said, but I could tell from her worried face that she wasn't buying it. _

"_Tails, I know he's gone. I miss him too. We both miss him. But you can't change the past Tails. Nobody can. You have to move on." _

_No way. This is coming from the mouth of the friend that was always happy and confidence? Coming from the friend that was younger than me? Coming from the friend who was usually childish and playful? Cream had grown up well. _

"_I know. But I miss him. And you know why he is dead? Because I wasn't there. I wasn't there with him. _

"_Tails…" _

"_This is my fault! When we were younger, I promised that I would be with him. Promised that I wouldn't let him down. Promised that we would be friends forever. Well now, the promise is broken! I wasn't with him when he died! I did let him down! And now, we won't be friends forever! You know why? Because he's dead! He's dead and is never coming back! And it's my entire fault! Some friend I came out to be." _

"_Tails! It's not your fault! Sonic's time was here! You can't make the decisions for Sonic to die! What's done is done!" _

_I was shocked beyond reason. Cream…had yelled back at me. Of all the people, Cream had to be the one to get angry. _

"_Listen Tails. Amy's in a coma. We should probably worry about her. Alright? Besides, do you think Sonic wants to see you sad? Depressed? Well, do you?" _

_She was right. Sonic always did want me to be positive. He always would tell me that sadness was a disease. He always told me to be optimistic…be positive…be happy. Sonic wouldn't be happy if I was sad and the last thing I want to happened is to see Sonic sad. _

"_No…Sonic doesn't want me to be sad. He didn't want anyone to be sad." I answered Cream. _

_She then embraced me in a hug. I hugged back. My tears returned and poured onto her shoulder, but she didn't seem to care. She cried too, letting her tears seep through my fur. _

_Who could blame her for crying? Who could blame me for crying? _

_But now, I have a different thought. Who killed him? Why they did it? He never did tell me that when he was dieing. I stopped hugging her and ran. I ran into the woods. I could hear Cream yelling for me to return. But I ignored her. Now, only one thing was on my mind…to find out who killed Sonic. _

Hoped you like that chapter. The next two chapters will come up. Anyway, review please.


End file.
